1. Field
The present invention relates to a multi plasma display panel (PDP) and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a multi PDP wherein a seam area is minimized, so that continuity of screens can be stably ensured, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are becoming larger in size, and the plasma display panel (PDP) is no exception in that regard. However, there is a limit in increasing the size of a PDP using only one glass substrate. Therefore, recently, a multi plasma display panel has appeared, in which PDPs with a predetermined size are assembled continuously.
Such a multi PDP has an advantage in that the display area of the multi PDP are extended, and respective PDPs can be controlled individually to display different screens.
However, as the multi PDP is configured by assembling several PDPs, no image is formed at the joint between the PDPs, i.e., a seam area, and therefore, continuity of screens may be degraded.